Unexpected Turns
by wolf demon 2010
Summary: InuNarutoDNAngel cross. Satoshi, Naraku, Orochimaru somehow join forces and kidnap the girls in search if a weakness fo their enemies. Now the guys have to do the same to rescue the girls. inuXkag daiXriku darkXrisa mirXsan sasXsak narXhin


Inuyasha/DNAngel/Naruto crossover

Okay in this story there are symbols for the three different 'worlds' because it would be too difficult to say them each time, there are:

Inuyasha's is

DNAngel's is

and Naruto's is /

_thinking_

talking

sound effect

_**Krad talking**_

I don't ownInuyasha, Naruto, DNAngel or characters!

Chapter 1

Plots

"Grrrrr……curse you Inuyasha!" Naraku was (as always) in a bad mood. _Why can't I kill a simple half-breed and a few mortals? _Naraku bit his top lip until it bled hot red blood.

_"Humph…what's his problem?"_ Kagura leaned against the wall._ "He's probably still upset about that last encounter with Inuyasha."_ She sighed as she turned around to walk away.

"Kagura!"

"Yes Milord?"

"Go and round up 1,000 demons and bring them here... quickly!" Naraku shouted as a devilish grin crawled up his face. "_Heh, I've got the perfect plan."_

"Hmmm…Yes sir" Kagura walked out the castle walls and flew away on her feather. "_I wonder what he wants this time."_

"Uh! My head" Satoshi moaned bitterly as he literally rolled out of bed. "Why can't I ever capture that stupid thief Dark?" He rubbed his sore head.

"**_Maybe it's because your police force? Or maybe you can't find his weakness?" _**Krad smirked.

"Shut up", Satoshi growled reaching for his glasses, "It's not like your any help your self you know!"

"**_Humph. Don't growl at me! You're the one who keeps me cooped up in this body of yours! Besides it's not like you would listen to me even if I'd want to help you!"_**

"Well you know what? If you're so smart than tell me!" Satoshi was getting really annoyed with Krad.

"**_Sense you obviously didn't listen to me earlier, why don't you just think of some weakness of Dark's that you haven't thought of yet?" _**Krad was enjoying toying with Satoshi as he smirked at him.

"Hmmmm…." Satoshi picked himself up and harshly landed on his bed to pondered at Krad's response. _That's actually a pretty good idea, dare I say it. _"Fine Krad, you win…… Now to find his weakness….." Satoshi just sat there as time slowly went by. Finally he grinned as he thought of the one thing he was over looking, about Daisuke and Dark both! He glanced up toward the alarm clock and quickly jumped off his bed, rushing for his clothes.

"Shoot! School's about to start!"

**_"Huh! Way to go 'Genius'!"_**

"Ah! Just you wait Sasuke….. and you to Naruto!" Orochimaru cursed at them while jumped though the trees.

"_Humph, I have to catch them off guard some how…normally I'd send Kabuto, but, then again, he would be founded out before he'd get anything useful done!…Grrrr!" _Orochimaru clutched and relaxed his fists.

"Or I could go instead and observe them in the shadows while they're doing a mission, and ambush them, that way they'd probably be to busy or worried about the mission to notice I'm there…… Sasuke would be harder to fool. However, if I'm there only when their enemies attack, trying to prevent them to complete the mission, I could wait for them to finish them off. And I know the perfect way to get them worked up, heh. After I recover that is……", Orochimaru stopped to glance down at his wounded arm, "Ugh, the blood flow is getting worse. I'd better stop here for today……"

Orochimaru gracefully jumped to the highest tree in the area, got some bandages to wrap his wound with, and leaned against the bark of the tree. Slowly drifting off to sleep with a plan in his head, he was going after Sasuke and Naruto first thing in the morning.

**Next Day at two and ½ hours after dawn**

Orochimaru stood toward the Konoha village's gate. Earlier that morning he had sent Kabuto to some how request a mission especially for Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata.

**Flashback**

Snap Orochimaru's eyes shot open and glanced to his left just to see a shadow move into the thick branches of the tree's.

"Don't move." With a blink of an eye Orochimaru had a kunai knife to the shadow's owner.

"As jumpy as ever I see."

"Hmm, Kabuto, so you came" Orochimaru slowly lowered the knife.

"'Course, how can I serve my master?"

"I need you to somehow request a mission, don't really care what it is, to get the following out of the Konoha village: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata. Got it?"

"Yes sir. I get to choose what the mission is huh?" Kabuto grinned and stroked his chin.

"Yes, and make sure Kakashi doesn't come either."

"Yes sir." within seconds Kabuto set off toward the village.

"Well, looks like I'm going to have to steal some else's face."

**End of Flashback**

"_Oh yeah, this is going to get good_" Orochimaru remarked as the gates started to open.

Chapter 1 ending

Okay! That's my first ever chapter in my life.

Btw if you don't know some of the characters you could look on my profile!


End file.
